Elena Didn't See
by MadInLikeWithYou
Summary: Elena has a twin named Kaitlyn who she hasn't seen in years because of an incident long ago. What will happen when Kaitlyn meets the Salvatore Brothers?
1. Meetings

Elena Didn't See

**It just popped into my head and I had to get it out! Read and Review! Love ya!**

Kaitlyn stood before the mirror. Tears were streaming down her face. Elena had decided to steal her crush, Robert. They were 11. In 7th grade, they had the Halloween party, where Elena kissed Kaitlyn's crush. Next it was 9th grade, Elena had gone behind her back and told Kaitlyn's boyfriend Kaitlyn hated him just so she could date him. And these were just some of the things Elena did.

Kaitlyn Gilbert snapped back to reality. She was going back to Mystic Falls after 2 years. She was going to meet her twin. She was going to meet everyone's favorite, Miss Perfect, goody-two shoes: Elena Gilbert. The day Kaitlyn had left was…intense.

_October 13, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm leaving. I just can't compete with Elena anymore. Mom and Dad went to Elena's singing competition; nobody remembered that I had a dance recital. It wasn't that big of a deal and I shouldn't have made such a big deal but I did. I threw a glass at her. I couldn't deal with it anymore, being the least favorite. She's in the hospital. I'm going to Europe, apparently time with Aunt Margie will help me or some shit like that. Well now I'm going to go face another lecture. _

_Kaitlyn xoxo 3_

She pulled into Aunt Jenna's house. Two days ago she had gotten a call from Jenna saying that her parents were dead, and she, Elena, and Jeremy were going to live with her. Kaitlyn wiped her eyes and redid her makeup. "Don't wanna give Elena a chance to make fun of me", she thought.

Kaitlyn walked into the house and was immediately greeted by a hug from Jeremy. "Well at least he still loves me", Kaitlyn thought. "Jenna she's here!", Jeremy yelled up the stairs. Suddenly Jenna came running down the stairs pulling Kaitlyn into a huge hug. "KAITLYN YOU'VE GOTTEN SO BIG", Jenna squealed. "Thanks Aunt Jenna", Kaitlyn mumbled. "Just smile and nod", Jeremy said. "Shut up" Jenna said laughing. "I'm going to make dinner, hun, your room is on the left", Jenna said. "Don't you mean order dinner?" Jeremy mocked.

Jeremy led her up to her room. "Elena is out with her friends she should be back soon" "And could you try being nice this time Katie" Jeremy said in a small voice. "Me?" Kaitlyn astonished. "Your threw a glass at her head. She was in the hospital for 3 days" "okay, I will" Kaitlyn said resolving to try again with her sister.

Kaitlyn got settled into her room, put on shorts and a tank top , and walked downstairs to eat dinner. Halfway down the stairs she saw a familiar face. Elena. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her mouth dry. She walked down the stairs looking at her twin. "Kailyn?" Elena asked.

**OOO! Cliffhanger! What do you think? Should she forgive Elena? Will Elena forgive her? I hope ya'll liked it! Review and I'll write more! I love you guys so fricken much! Read my other stories too! Val**


	2. Dinner Time

Hey ya'll! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I am in Europe for summer vacation and there isn't Internet here. But I did type up the next couple of chapters and I'll update them as soon as I get a signal! Review!

_Kaitlyn got settled into her room, put on shorts and a tank top, and walked downstairs to eat dinner. Halfway down the stairs she saw a familiar face. Elena. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her mouth dry. She walked down the stairs looking at her twin. "Kailyn?" Elena asked._

"Oh my god!" Elena gasped! "When did you get here? Aunt Jenna didn't tell me what time you were coming otherwise I would have come home early!" "Yeah I got home like an hour ago" Kaitlyn said not buying any of Elena's excitement.

Suddenly two gorgeous people came out of the dining room. They were the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. They had a mysterious aura around them which drew Kaitlyn in. Both had dark hair except one's was wavy and the other's was pin straight.

The wavy haired one started to speak before he saw me, "Jenna says to come eat-Who's this Elena?" "Oh I'm sorry I totally forgot to introduce you guys," Elena said. "This is my twin sister: Kaitlyn Gilbert" "Kaitlyn this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore" Elena said pointing to the wavy haired younger one. "And this is his jackass brother, Damon" pointing to the sexier man with straight hair." "Tsk-tsk-tsk! Play nice Elena!" Damon said with a smirk.

Jenna walked into the living room. "Kaitlyn, Elena, dinner is getting cold! Come on!" "Sorry I was just introducing Kaitlyn to everyone." came kiss-up Elena's reply.

Dinner was a fiasco! Everyone and by everyone I mean ELENA was giving me hell. "So how was Europe?" Elena asked. "Why did she go to Europe?" Stefan asked. "Oh don't you know!" Elena said launching into MY PRIVATE matters. "Good job making dinner awkward Elena." Kaitlyn said. Over the dinner table Jeremy shot me a look that said "shut up". Jenna coughed, "Does anyone want a drink? Damon? Kaitlyn?" "Yeah, can I have some Sprite, Aunt Jenna", Kaitlyn replied. "Kaitlyn you shouldn't drink that! It has so many calories! I'll get you some water instead." little Miss Priss, I mean Elena said.

Elena returned with some water in a plastic cup. "I put it in a plastic cup just in case you want to throw it at someone again" Elena said in a smirky tone. That just blew everything up again.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BITCH?" Kaitlyn screamed! "Ooo catfight! Dinner and a show" Damon whispered just loud enough for everyone except Jenna to hear. "What did I do?" Elena said trying to act innocent. "KAITLYN! GO UPSTAIRS!" "Ugh whatever" Kaitlyn said grabbing her car keys and walking out of the house.

DRAMA, DRAMA, AND MORE DRAMA! How'd you guys like it? Please review I love reading what you think! Next chapter preview: Lots and lots of Damon and Kaitlyn! But it won't be what you expect! I love you guys from the bottom of my heart! And I will update this as soon as I get a signal!


	3. Chapter 3

**Still no signal! Hopefully I get a signal soon! Read and Review! Thanks! **

"_WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BITCH?" Kaitlyn screamed! "Ooo catfight! Dinner and a show" Damon whispered just loud enough for everyone except Jenna to hear. "What did I do?" Elena said trying to act innocent. "KAITLYN! GO UPSTAIRS!" "Ugh whatever" Kaitlyn said grabbing her car keys and walking out of the house._

AsKaitlyn walked out of the house she could hear people screaming at her. "Whatever nothing new." She thought. Kaitlyn got in her car and started driving to the Mystic Falls Grill. **(Authors Note: I haven't watched the show in so long! What was the real name of the hangout place that they always went to? I don't remember! Comment if you know.)** Halfway there her car started rumbling. "Shit don't break down now!" Kaitlyn moaned! She pulled her car over and opened the hood. Smoke burst out of it. "Perfect! God hates me! Someone kill me now!" Kaitlyn yelled! "Gladly." A voice said. A sleek black Porsche pulled up beside her and Damon's head popped out of the driver seat. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Okay I really don't need this right now so please go away!" Kaitlyn "Okay well I was gonna offer you a ride considering: your car is broken, it's 11:30 PM, you're wearing slutty clothes, and its about to rain but if you want to stay here it's-" "Fine I'll come" Kaitlyn said cutting him off. "What about my car though?" "Don't worry I'll take care of it", Damon said before stepping on the gas.

"So where are you going?" he asked. "The Grill" Kaitlyn replied. "Perfect, I'll join you", Damon said. "I didn't ask you too" she said. "You owe me at least 5 drinks," Damon said. "Or how about you drop me to the Grill and I won't give you 5 drinks" Kaitlyn proposed. "No can do, but I will lower it down to 2 drinks and a kiss." he said. "Player much?" Kaitlyn laughed. "I'll go with the 5 drinks and no kiss." "Pshh your loss" Damon said arrogantly.

5 minutes later they arrived at The Grill. The place was fairly empty, as most kids had gone home. They both ordered some food and Damon even smuggled her a martini. "How'd you get this? The bartender can see us! He's gonna know I'm underage." Kaitlyn told him. "I can be very persuasive" Damon said in a mysterious tone that made Kaitlyn feel as if there was more to that sentence.

"So what's the deal between you and Elena? You seem to really hate her." Damon questioned. "I do hate her! You don't know what it feels like to be second best all the time," Kaitlyn said. "Don't bet on it." Damon said. "Elena is such a goody two shoes! It's always 'can I do this for you? Can I do that for you?' She's faker than Barbie! Did you know she's not even a real brunette? She's blonde but she dyes her hair." Kaitlyn said venting her feelings. **(AN: To the people who read the Vampire Diaries books, It bugged me that the show Elena had brown hair and not blonde so this is the explanation :) **Damon just nodded. "Shut up Kaitlyn. Why are you boring him with your life story" she thought to herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to rant. So tell me about you." Kaitlyn asked. "Uh, to sum it up: I hate my brother so I follow him and make his life hell." Damon said. "Sounds fun." Kaitlyn said laughing.

A hand tapped Kaitlyn's shoulder. "We're closing up in 15 minutes," it said before walking back to the bar. "Oh okay" Kaitlyn said drinking the rest of her martini. "Well I still owe you those 4 drinks" Kaitlyn said to Damon. "Forget about it," he said. "Really?" "Yeah, besides now those 4 drinks will be my excuse for meeting you again." "Hilarious Damon." Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

"So where to next?" Damon asked her. "Jenna's house, I guess. I gotta face that lecture sometime" Kaitlyn answered. "Sucker" "Thanks for the support" "Anytime, Kaitlyn, anytime. A little while later they arrived back at Jenna's house. "KAITLYN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! IT'S ALMOST ONE THIRTY!" Jenna screamed at her as the car came onto the driveway. "Good Luck" Damon said before speeding away.

**THIRD CHAPTER COMPLETED! I hope you guys liked it and I hope I'm remaining true to Damon's playerness! haha. Thanks so much for reading! Review por favor! Love ya'll! **

**Xoxo -Val**


End file.
